Cross-connection arrangements adapted for telephone exchanges or private branch exchanges and including a frame that carries line interface boards are known to the art. These cross-connection arrangements take-up a large volume of space in relation to the total telephone exchange space of a complete telephone exchange.
Thus, it is known that about 80% of the total volume of a modern telephone station is taken-up by line interface boards and the cross-connection or jumpering arrangement connected thereto.
In this regard, it is known to coordinate line circuits belonging to a telephone exchange on circuit boards (designated line boards or line interface boards), i.e. printed circuit boards on which discrete components are mounted, and to position these circuit boards in the close proximity of the cross-connection arrangement.
It is also known to structure-up remaining functions of a telephone exchange with additional printed circuit board assemblies and/or line interface boards and the like within one or more frames and to provide means whereby said boards are able to coact electrically with the line circuits and their printed board assemblies.
It is also known to arrange the line circuit board in a line circuit board magazine and line circuit board cabinet and to allocate an infrastructure that is the same for remaining parts and functions of the telephone exchange, i.e. selectors and processors.
In order to be able to connect each of the line circuits on the line interface boards with a selected subscriber, there is either required a so-called cross-connection, designated MDF (Main Distribution Frame) or an exchange-internal "cross-connection", i.e. a facility in which each line circuit can be redistributed to a selected subscriber internally in the exchange.
The lines extending from subscribers are normally coordinated in cables and each terminated with a respective connection pin disposed in terminal units. The lines belonging to the telephone exchange are also terminated from the line circuits with a respective connection pin arranged in a terminal unit. This connection is normally a two-wire connection.
Such terminal units are normally mounted in an individual infrastructure and often comprise carriers in the form of U-bars or rails.
With regard to the distinctive features of the present invention, it is known to use two (or more) conductors that have end-related contact devices so as to be able to readily connect, as "jumpers", pairs of connection pins in a selected subscriber-related connection-pin arrangement with pairs of connection pins in a telephone-exchange-related connection pin arrangement included in requisite terminal units.
These conductors have been allowed to pass through the shortest distance between separate connection-pin arrangements and selected connection pins therein, and have therewith often been caused to pass transversely across intermediate terminal units.